Back to Basics
by giggles811
Summary: Andy and Sam learn a whole new meaning to the phrase Back to Basics. In a relationship sometimes you just need to do the basics to move forward.
1. Starting over

**Sequel to: The Regret of Sam Swarek. **

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and follows.**

* * *

"Those beautiful eyes will be the end of me" Sam stated cradaling Scarlett.

"They already are" Andy replied back.

Sam giggled kicking off his shoes after a long shift at work. Leaving the station Sam texted Andy to see if she would be okay with him going over. Of course she said yes.

"You hungry?" Andy asked

"No" Sam replied to Andy while trying to make three month old Scarlett grin. Sam was 100% involved in Scarlett's life. Andy couldn't ask for a better father for her daughter. But two weeks after Scarlett was born Andy and Sam had an argument that put another dent in their effort to make them work.

** #McSwarekFlashback **

After being between his house and Andys apartment for a week, Sam asked Andy to move in with him. "No" Andy told him

"What?

Why?" Sam asked quickly

"Sam we said we would take our time" Andy told sam

"I know what I said, and I meant it. But it kills me to have to leave at night and leave the two of you alone. I love you Andy and I love our baby girl. I want us to be a family. So please?"

"No Sam." Andy felt horrible but she knew what was good for her. Inevitably Sam went home that night and they never touched the subject again.

**End of the #McSwarekFlashback **

"Is she sleeping through the night?" Sam asked Andy nodded "

She still wakes up two three times to nurse." Sam nodded acknowledging her.

"You want her in her crib?" Sam asked after he had soothed Scarlett to sleep.

Andy nodded and stood up from her couch to walk over to Sam. Andy extended her arms out to take Scarlett "It's okay, I got her" Sam replied to Andy walking past her and slowly lowering Scarlett in her crib and pulling the small fleece blanket over her tiny body. Sam placed his hand on her belly to make sure she was still breathing. More reassurance for himself than for Scarlett.

"I'm gonna head out." Sam stated after several minutes.

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will" Sam was just about to close the door when Andy called out for him.

"Yeah McNally?"

"Can we talk about us?"

"Sure." Sam said Sam walked behind Andy and sat by her on the couch.

"I'm sorry about..."

"Andy don't be. I pushed to hard too soon."

"I want us to work more than anything Sam, I really do. I literally just need us to take this one day at a time." Andy asked of Sam.

"Okay so what, we back to basics?"

"Yeah" Andy giggled loudly

"Does that mean I get to wine and dine you?"

"Wouldn't hurt would it. " Sam replied back pulling her in for a kiss.

"Looks like were back to Basics" Andy said after pulling away from the kiss.

* * *

** I would have posted this later but I wanted to let those who don't that you can watch the season 5 promo of RB on my ig page rb_mcswarek. **

**Anyways had a great night tonight at the Jason Derulo Talk Dirty album release concert so I'm out. Have questions ask on IG.**


	2. Walks Along The Way

**Added the cover photo. Let me know if you guys care or not if i make one. **

**Disclaimer: Dont own #RookieBlue**

**Thank you to McSwarek01 for the idea. **

**Instagram: RB _mcswarek**

**Twitter: FlashpointandRB**

**Tumblr:FlashpointandRB**

* * *

After waking back up from putting Scarlett back down to sleep, Andy finally decided to get ready for the day by taking a hot shower and doing her hair and makeup quickly. Andy finished just in time when her daughter started fussing from her co-sleeper.

"Good morning beautiful" Andy cooed to her daughter.

Scarlett just smiled at her mommy as she was snuggled against Andy's chest.

About an hour of just lounging around Andy decided she would grab her diaper bag and get everything ready to go out for a walk with her daughter.

Walking near the park Andy couldn't wait till little Scarlett would be able to climb the ladder all by herself just like a little boy was doing at the moment.

Sitting down near by a tree Andy unbuckled Scarlett from her car seat and sat her on her lap.

Andy layed Scarlett down on a blanket and handed her a small stuffed teddy bear. Andy watched on mesmerized, seeing Sam and herself in her daughter was more than she could ever ask for. Their daughter was absolutely perfect for them.

After some time Andy was gonna head home but decided to walk to 15 division hoping Sam would be at the D's.

Andy definitely needed her walk. It was refreshing to be out of the house for the first time in a month that didn't involve taking Scarlett to her pediatrician or grocery shopping with Sam. She enjoyed smelling the freshly baked bread from the coffee shop and the freshly cut flowers.

Pushing the stroller into the parking lot of 15 Andy noticed that there was only two patrol cars in the lot.

Andy walked into the station and didn't see any in up in the D's office but she still went up to see. Andy unlocked the car seat from the stroller frame and carried Scarlett in her carrier up to see if Sam was in.

Unfortunately the closer Andy walked in she realized Sam was not there, but Andy decided that she would stay for a while and wait to see if Sam showed up.

"Andy? What are you doing here?" Chloe asked shocked.

"Well hi to you too" Andy joked.

"Sorry, hi it's nice to see you." Chloe replied and went to hug Andy in a tight hug. "It's really really good to see you."

"It's great to see you to" Andy replied back

"She's beautiful Andy"

"Thank you, you wanna hold her?" Andy asked Chloe anxiously.

Chloe shook her head feverishly

Andy stood up angle Chloe take her seat then placed Scarlett on her lap.

"Hi Scarlett, you are a real cutie you know that." Chloe cooed over Andy and Sam's daughter.

Andy didn't notice Sam until he was right by her side.

"Hey what are you doing here? Sam asked and then leaned down to kiss Scarlett's head.

"We just came to visit you" Replied Andy

Sam smiled, "Can I have my daughter Chloe?"

"Why? You get to see her all the time" Chloe responded back

"Price" Sam said sternly

Chloe stood up and handed Scarlett to her eager dad.

Sam sat down where chloe had been sitting previously and Andy sat on Sam's desk.

"You working a case?"

"Yeah shooting down by the old Harrison building"

After half an hour of Sam rocking Scarlett in his arms and took over to nurse their daughter.

"Hey how do you feel about having dinner tomorrow just me and you?"

"I would love to Sam"

"Good I'll ask uncle Ollie if he can watch Scarlett for a couple of hours tomorrow."

"Sam is that your way on asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe"

"Here can you burp her while I use the bathroom? Andy asked.

Andy used the bathroom to wash up and freshen herself a little.

Meanwhile Sam took Scarlett on her tour of 15division. Sam loved letting everyone know he had a daughter and showing off how gorgeous she was. Everyone at 15 was more than happy to congratulate Sam on his new baby girl.

Andy looked around for several minutes when she didn't see sam up in the D's office. Andy found Sam with Scarlett in Oliver's arms.

"I remember when my girl was this small" Oliver stated

"You two enjoy your time with her because like you know; before you know it she'll be partying and dying her hair blue." He joked

"Oh we will"

"I have to get going, my dads gonna stop by my apartment soon" Andy said

"Want me to take you home?" Sam asked

"No it's fine I'll walk. Plus its a beautiful day and looks like you have a lot of work."

"Okay I'll stop by after shift okay" Sam leaned in and kissed Andy in the middle of the parking lot. "Dont forget you have a hot date tomorrow night" Sam said and watched Andy push the stroller out of the lot.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! But I'm working on a mothers day one-shot that I hope everyone will like. **


End file.
